pettofandomcom-20200215-history
Inui's Mother
'''Inui’s Mother '''is a character in the Pet series, who raised Kyoko. She would come to have an impact on her child years after her passing. Appearance She was thought of as a grandmother by a patron, and had long brown hair. Her choppy fringe had long sections of hair over each side of her face whilst leaving her ears visible. Her makeup included white powder which covered her rounded face with a faint red cheek blusher, and she wore red lipstick. The doll like clothing she wore included a white, frilly mop hat like headwear that was tied with a red ribbon. Her large one piece pink dress had frills around the white puffy shoulder areas, with a gray ribbon keeping them around her arms. Long white gloves covered her forearms. Tied around her waist was a large red ribbon that either formed a bow or featured a large one at the back. The bottom of the dress was pale pink. Outside, she dispensed with the elaborate clothing in favor of a simple long sleeved pink cardigan and darker pink skirt reaching her shins, with similarly colored shoes. Personality Often shouting, whether it is at the low amount of money being offered, or for Inui watching an unsuitable in her eyes television show. She was shown to be contently happy, even humming to herself when dressing Inui in doll clothes, merrily trying on a range of garments and stating they were nice. She was affronted at Kyoko being ashamed of her and resorted to physical violence to vent her frustrations. Inui's mother had a love of clothing, predominantly pink attire which she wore, with pink being the theme of her home as well. History Inui's mother is outraged, asking if five thousand Yen is all someone has for her. She corrects a patron's assertion that she has a grandkid, explaining that child is her daughter, Kyoko. Holding the man by the hair, she enters the room to berate Inui for watching an action based television show and strikes him. With Kyoko sat before a mirror, she is seeing how she looks in various clothes and ribbons. Using a brush, she applies lipstick to Inui's mouth. Two people were possibly aware of what happened, yet Inui's mother's deceased body with a rope involved is seen by Inui himself. A further memory shows her beating Inui with a ladle, incensed that he is ashamed of people seeing her, after all she has done for her. Walking outside in non-doll related attire, she considers money in an envelope and wonders aloud if that is all after playing around with her daughter, even getting her knocked up. Story Years later after her passing, she would be see again by the adult Inui. On a golf course, Tsukasa would use his image to appear as her in Inui's Peak, and fierily command that he is his enemy. Directed at counselor Zhou, Inui's mother's order contributed to her son brutally murdering Zhou with a golf club. As he brought the instrument down, he was conscious of his mother standing before him silently observing.Pet Anime, Episode 3: Jobs Images Pet-ep3-4.png|Happy dressing her child Pet-ep3-6.png|Where she was found Ep 3 - Inui's Mother.png|Reappearance Relationships Kyoko She demands her child turn off a television show meant for boys, and dressed him as her daughter who she called Kyoko. Although happy when dressing him, she would resort to emotionally and physically abusing him when he acted contrary to what she expected. Tsukasa Never directly meeting, Inui's memories of his mother were observed by Tsukasa. Her visage was used to instigate her son to assassinate a counselor, and Tsukasa saw fit to have her hold a large pink umbrella as 'she' watched this event unfold. References Category:Characters